


Survival Needs

by Vanessa_Cocotea



Category: Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio), Doctor Who: Eighth Doctor Adventures - Various Authors, Doctor Who: Virgin New Adventures - Various Authors
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 06:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanessa_Cocotea/pseuds/Vanessa_Cocotea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From 2009:</p><p>Eight and a few of his companions have some interesting ideas on basic "survival needs".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Survival Needs

The Doctor considered the assortment of companions in front of him. "Now, it's important we travel light here. Very light. Take only what you need to survive. Everybody ready??" He grinned at them. They all responded in turn.

Sam grinned and held up a large pack of trail mix and a bottle of spring water. "Ready." The Doctor nodded.

Fitz grinned and held out a pack of cigarettes and a whiskey bottle. "Ready." The Doctor groaned.

Benny grinned and opened a small suitcase with a mini mini-bar inside. "Ready". The Doctor groaned again and shook his head. "Honestly, Benny, Fitz. Survival needs??" He turned to Daisy. "And, what about you, Daisy?" He smiled at her. "Are you ready?"

Daisy grinned and held out a rather large teddy bear. "Ready." The Doctor shook his head and chuckled. "Obviously, you lot need some instruction in basic survival needs!"

Sam raised an eyebrow at him and queried, "And what about you, then, Doctor?" He held out a thermos of tea and then began to frantically pat his pockets. "Blast! It's not here! Now, where could it have got to, I wonder?" Without another word, he began to search the console room. After a minute, he heard a sort of rattling noise. Alarmed, he dashed over to the conservatory area. There, in amongst the pot-plants, was Wolsey - happily batting a certain object about.

"AHHHH!" cried the Doctor. He flopped down and just managed to rescue his property before it rattled under the piano. "Wolsey, old chap, do you mind? That is NOT a plaything!" He dashed back over to his waiting companions, who were getting a tad impatient.

"There, now I'm ready." He grinned, holding up his sonic screwdriver. Tea and a sonic screwdriver - basic survival needs. Every one of his companions facepalmed and groaned. The Doctor looked at them. "What?" His companions turned and just walked out, leaving the Doctor totally baffled.

FIN


End file.
